Logan
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 17, Age 279|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 4'4" (124 cm) "teen"|Weight = 122 lbs (36 Kg) "teen"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)}} Logan (ローガン'', Roogan'') is the second child and eldest son of Jason and Leslie, the younger brother of Erica, the eldest brother of his twin younger brother Morgan, the first grandson of Joshua Jackson and Heather and Franklin Kingston and Sabrina, the brother-in-law of Ben and Vicki, and maternal uncle of Dylan, Will, Josie and Trina. He's the close best friend of Troy, Tracey, Mark, Grace, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone ''and ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He's also the husband of Debbie and the father of Josh. Appearance Logan is the young child and young man of a slim, tone build and height with a slender yet fairly skinny muscular physique the same throughout the course of the series and movies. He has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, short and messy spiky jet black hair like his twin younger brother, Morgan. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager at age thirteen, in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he wears his casual outfit is He's wear his majority significant main battle outfit attire are similar to his identical twin brother, Morgan, is As a adult, in the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, his hair remained Personality Logan is a calm, Biography Background Logan is born on the same day with his twin younger brother, Morgan on July 17 of Age 279. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Logan's first appears as a thirteen years old teenager with his older sister Erica and twin younger brother Morgan along with his parents, Jason and Leslie. His older sister leaving for the Spring High School in the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World for the first day of senior year. Dead Zone He's mentioned by The World's Strongest Logan's appears on the movie where Power Manga and Anime Logan is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Energy Short - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - Transformations Unlock Potential Logan can Equipment Video Games Appearances Logan is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Logan, Morgan, Troy, Tracey, Mark, Grace, Johnny, Ella, Elissa, Jesse, Alyssa, Debbie, Michael and Katherine vs. Broly and Lord Slug Trivia * Logan's name means Japanese name (ローガン or Roogan) is in Scottish the meaning of the name Logan is: Finnian's servant. * In American the meaning of the name Logan is: Finnian's servant. * In Gaelic the meaning of the name Logan is: From the hollow. * It is of Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Logan is "hollow". From the word "lag". In Chinese, the name means "little hollow". * It is pronounced LOH-gan. It is of Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Logan is "hollow". From the word "lag". In Chinese, the name means "little hollow". Author Logan Pearsall Smith; playwright/director Joshua Logan. Gallery Logan and Morgan uchiha_twins__7_year_olds-4.png|Logan Logan and Morgan uchiha_twins__7_year_olds-1.png Logan and Morgan uchiha_twins__7_year_olds.png Logan_and Morgan_uchiha_twins_by_lymmny-d9fd7cn-1.png|Logan as a teenager Logan_uchiha_13_years_old_by_lymmny-d973ei8.png Logan_and Morgan_uchiha_twins_by_lymmny-d9fd7cn.png Logan and Morgan as teenagers and adults-3.png Logan and Morgan as teenagers and adults.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Superheroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers